New Parents
by emmi7thp
Summary: NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT: Rapunzel is having a baby and her eager husband is freaking out, so many questions are on his mind. Will everything turn out okay?
1. A Baby for the Fitzherberts

Hey everyone!

Look, I am really sorry about the delay. _**I have also changed my name to emmi7thp**_. Not too different but it gives away less personal info :) I have decided to try and write the new story that I mentioned a while back. I have written a bit of the next chapter of In Between but I can only write a little at a time because I get flustered. So again, here is the description. It will indeed be a one-shot unless I get super inspired and think of a perfect second chapter. Let me know how it turns out. It will be Rapunzel and Eugene's POV. Also, I am trying this in present tense because my stories are usually in past. I am going to focus really hard and make it present. Eugene's POV will be mostly what he is thinking at the moment.

Disclaimer: All characters and related themes are property of Walt Disney Inc. and NOT MINE

**Rapunzel is having a baby and her eager husband is freaking out, so many questions are on his mind. Will everything turn out okay. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

Dear Lord Dear Lord Dear Lord is all I can think.

Actually, scratch that there are a MILLION things I am thinking. What if something goes wrong? What if the baby doesn't make it? What is it, boy or girl? What if the midwife gives it the wrong color blanket? How do I know the word midwife? What if Rapunzel doesn't make it? What if I don't make it? Wait, what! That doesn't make sense. What if it hates me? What if I drop it? What if it hates Rapunzel? What if Rapunzel's parents suddenly change their mind and I get arrested after my child is born? Wait, what if it's not my child? I'm gonna kill that guy. When will it just come out already? What if it doesn't come out? What if all of a sudden one of my old enemies bursts through the window kidnaps me and leaves Rapunzel alone with little What's Its Face and I die, again, and OUCH.

Too much pacing. I am pacing in front of the door and King Benjamin in sitting in a chair next to the door. I ran into a wall. I dizzily sit down in the chair next to the king. Once I begin to get less dizzy I notice that he has been tapping the sole of his leather boot so long I can see his sock. I honestly don't think he could be more nervous than me.

I really want to be in there with Rapunzel but the only ones in there are the midwife, a doctor, a nurse, and of course Queen Catherine. What if they do something wrong. What if she doesn't take enough medicine to numb the pain.

Suddenly my thoughts are rudely interrupted by someone screaming. UGH the nerves of some peop...WAIT THAT IS RAPUNZEL.

The king and my eyes widen as we look at each other then the door then each other then the door.

We hear another pain-filled scream and that is when I lose it and break open the door, which causes all the women in the room to scream.

"Sorry, everyone, sorry"I try to fit the door back on its hinges. I finally get the door fixed when I hear Rapunzel wince again. I forget the door and run to her side.

"Rapunzel are you ok! Are you dying?" I ask frantically.

She looks pale and weak, unlike her usual self. She manages a small giggle and a smile.

"Eugene, I'm fine! It is just painful. I don't expect you to understand, since you have never given birth" she said a little irritably.

"I think I understand! I know it's painful!" I pout.

The nurse shoots me a warning look, "Mr. Fitzherbert, please let us do our job. Your wife is in good hands."she says calmly as she pushes me out of the room.

"But..." I stutter

"Please!" She says and she shuts the door in my face.

Feeling still scared and defeated I reluctantly sit down next to his majesty.

"They kick out out huh, son" King Benjamin says and he claps me on the back.

I am glad he approves and is happy but it has only been 4 years since Rapunzel came back. Even though we will still live in the castle, I feel like I am taking her away from him and his wife. I don't think it should be worrying about that, I try to calm myself down.

Another pain-filled scream from Rapunzel makes me wince. It also makes me feel bad for her. When I said I knew what it felt like I was only guessing, I don't actually know.

Next I hear crying, no still not baby crying, but Rapunzel is crying. It breaks my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

So much pain. I have never felt this much physical pain before. I have felt emotional pain like this, when Eugene almost died.

The nurse and mother are hold my hands, while I am squeezing them off.

The midwife and the doctor and telling me to push and trying to give me tips on how to make it less painful, while I am ignoring them.

I am in too much pain.

I though the contractions were bad enough! This is much worse. I had so many shots and needles and pills and medicine, surely one of them was to make it not so painful. I don't feel like it is working.

I want to give up. Then I think of Eugene and my real mother and father. I think of every happy moment and it makes it better.

Then I feel something unbearable. Something that is stretching me much too far and I lose it.

I start sobbing and sobbing and sobbing and I can't stop. I hear something. Someone else is crying with me. It is not Eugene because his cry is much more manly than that. It is a high cry. A cry coming from something small and defenseless. I hear a scissors, which mean an umbilical cord was just cut.

The baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

I am honestly about to start crying myself when I hear less of Rapunzel's crying and I hear a smaller cry. It is not Rapunzel anymore because her cry is much more tender than that. It is an angry cry. A cry coming from something small and defenseless.

The baby.

I rush in to see Rapunzel's red, tear-stained, and puffy face looking at me. Her eyes wide and bright again. Her skin no longer drained of color.

She is holding a small human wrapped in a pink blanket and all I can think is, I hope that lady didn't give it the wrong blanket. But she didn't.

I walk over to the chair next to Rapunzel's bed and I sit down carefully because I am shaking so much.

It makes me feel ashamed and girly. Men don't get scared, especially Eugene Fitzherbert. I didn't even deliver the freakin' thing. Why am I so clammy?

The midwife smiles at me and lifts the baby girl out of Rapunzel's arms and puts it into mine. It is the best moment of my life, yeah I'm getting mushy but it is.

The girl luckily does not have blonde hair, avoided another 18 year tragedy. Her hair is the same shade of mine, chestnut brown. She also, has her mothers eyes. I can tell because they are wide open and looking around. She isn't crying anymore but her face is red due to, ya know, just being born.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

Finally, the pain is gone! In fact it is replaced by sudden happiness. Eugene stands up and give the girl back to me. To be honest, I was a little scared when I first found I was pregnant, but that seems so silly with this little bundle of joy in my arms right now.

There is no more pain anymore, at all. To be honest it was totally worth it.

Eugene and I just stared at it for a while until we were interrupted by the nurse.

"Excuse me, princess, did you have a name in mind?" She wanted to know what we were going to name it! I had thought about it from time to time, but never actually got serious about a name.

"Well Eugene and I hadn't really thought about it, could you give us a moment?"

Mom, the doctor, midwife, and the nurse all nodded and leave. Before she goes, mother gave me a kiss on the forehead to show me she was proud of me.

"Eugene, what are we going to name her?" I panicked.

"It'll be okay Rapunzel, do you remember some of the names we picked out before?"he pondered.

I racked my brain, "Ok we picked out Alice, Diana, Ginny, and Avia. Which one was your favorite Eugene?"

He wasn't staring at the baby in my arms anymore, he was staring a me.

"Uhhh, Eugene!" I giggled.

"What?" he said vaguely.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm, OH", he came back to his senses, "I was just thinking about how much I am in love with you and how proud I am of you" He leaned over to kiss me and I almost stopped him because we need to pick a name, but I let him because I haven't had a kiss from him in a while. It was a tender kiss but it made me feel much better. He deepened the kiss but I broke away giggling.

"Alright." I giggled.

He stroked his goatee and pretended to ponder for a moment, which made me giggle more.

"Okay stop it Eugene! We need to pick a name, which is your favorite?"

"Alright, alright. Which one started with an A?"

"There were two, Eugene," I rolled my eyes, "Alice and Avia."

"Avia, that is the one!" he said proudly and kicked his feet up on the bed while leaning back in his chair.

This made me happy because, that one was my favorite too.

Just then everyone came back in, except this time they brought my father. His eyes were smiling and he was smiling. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I placed the baby in his arms.

"I love you so much Rapunzel, " he said in his deep voice, " I am so proud of you"

Mom came over to him and put her arm on his shoulder. They both started happily at the baby.

Eugene sat down gently on the bed next to me and helped me sit up a little better.

"Did you both decide on a name for the little princess?" the nurse, Margaret, asked calmly.

We smiled at each other and I felt his hand intertwine with mine. "Yes we did Margaret, we decided on Avia"

She wrote it down then asked, "And her middle name your highness?"

Eugene froze, but I smiled, "I am leaving that up to Eugene."

He looked a little confused but I was confident in him, I am sure it will be beautiful.

Apparently he already had a name in mind because he soon said, "Claire"

I liked the sound of that Avia Claire Fitzherbert. It had a very royal ring to it. My favorite part, is the Fitzherbert part.

* * *

><p>After we got all of the paperwork finalized, the nurse said it would be okay if I walked around a little. I was still a little sore. I still had my gown on and my stomach had obviously not shrunken yet, but I felt much better getting up and walking around, feeling the fresh morning air.<p>

The doctor forbid Avia to leave, she needed to stay in the sterile room, but my husband and I were free to roam the castle. No need to worry about when we could bring the baby home, she was already home. We wandered the castle hand in hand and talked about our future. We were told to stay inside and not try to go up any stairs due to my, uh, condition.

I could tell Eugene was kind of jittery about something so I stopped near the magnificent stained glass window near the entrance. The sun was coming up, it looked about 7:00 A.M.

"What's wrong Rapunzel! Are you okay? Are you getting dizzy, do you need to go back?" It was cute how worried he was about this, he was very frazzled.

I gave a lighthearted laugh and brushed it off like it was nothing, "Of course not Eugene, I feel fine! With the castle doors open letting in a cool breeze, I feel wonderful!" and I spun around on my bare feet, making Eugene even more nervous, " I am so glad to be out of that room! The question is, are YOU okay?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"You seem jittery, is everything okay. Do you need to talk to me about something?"

He suddenly looked a little sad, "What if..." He broke off, "What if I'm not a good father" He looked down at his feet.

This question broke my heart "Don't say that Eugene, you will be a wonderful father, what would make you think that?"

"With my background. I was a thief Rapunzel, what if she is ashamed at me. You are so gentle and soft...and I'm not"

I threw my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. I looked up at him "But you saved me! If you weren't good at heart, you wouldn't have even tried to rescue me and bring me back to my true family," then I poked my finger at his chest, "and THAT cancels everything out in my book!"

This made him crack a small smile.

"Eugene, you will make a wonderful father, you will be the best father ever! I _know_ so"

He smiled at me, "Come on, lets go back"

And with that we walked hand in hand back to our daughter and towards our future together, as parents.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. As far as I know this is a one-shot. I might add chapters later if anyone had suggestions. Hopefully this cleared up my writers block for In Between. I am going to go try again. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I might add on, should I add a chapter taking place right after the birth, a few weeks, a few years, or 10 years? Thoughts? Let me know by reviewing ;)<p> 


	2. A Serene Day at the Castle

**I have decided to update this story before I finish my In-Progress Update on In Between. This one is by far my best fanfiction and I couldn't help but continue. I can say with certainty that there will be 5 Chapters total. I was going to keep it a One-Shot, but since it is my favorite, I think it will go better than the others. Anyway, here are some things I hope you can expect in the coming weeks in no particular order:**

**~A brand new, non-Tangled, FanFiction**

**~Updates to In Between**

**~Updates to New Parents, as well as an epilogue that will apply to all TANGLED stories :)**

_Disclamer: I do not own Tangled, for it is copyrighted by a large company and all I do is write stories from my bedroom._

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

It was a serene day in the castle of the monarch's of Corona. I was sitting in my vast library in a velvet purple rocking chair. This has been my favorite room in the castle ever since I arrived here 5 years ago. The shelves go up to the ceiling which seems to go on forever. There are many ladders attached to the shelves most of which have little chestnut paint left. They have been worn down by my constant use to reach the uppermost books of the labyrinth. I have found that the best books are at the top, untouched by the warps of time. Dusty, yet pristine. I have no trouble getting them because living in a tower, I am obviously not afraid of heights like most people. Even the cooks call for me when they need to get a recipe from a long forgotten book on the higher set shelves. I had positioned the chair perfectly so that the sun would warm me as it came through the largest window of the room.

I sit in the room, a book of rich red in my lap, twisting my elbow length hair around my index finger, thinking about the day I got here. The weather was much like it is today. What fun Eugene and I had that day as I dragged him around, marveling at the things that seem ordinary and routine after 5 years. I think about Eugene and I's wedding. The happiest day of my life, almost 2 years after I first stepped though the doors of my new home. I think about nearly 4 months after the wedding, I find out that I am newly pregnant. That day was not so happy, constant fear about Gothel taking _my _baby away from _me_. However, that fear vanished completely when I held Avia Fitzherbert in my arms for the first time.

All of a sudden my thoughts are shattered when I hear laughing and shrieking of a small girl. Like I said, it WAS a serene day in the castle.

The book I was reading flies off of my mint colored dress and I run to the door of the library, horrified for my daughters life. Then, I see what is really happening.

Here comes Eugene, sauntering down the hall in a handsome dark brown vest on over a white shirt and khaki pants with a small girl in a bubblegum pink dress flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I couldn't help but smile. He looked to casual to be simultaneously avoiding a 3 year old's kicking. Almost like he WAS carrying a sack of potatoes, but they don't squiggle. The whole way down the hallway maids would drop their baskets in shock and butlers would drop their jaws, despite Eugene living here for 5 years, they still weren't used to his antics.

He gave me a small wave and said, "Oh, hey Rapunzel, how's it going?"

To this I ran barefoot down the rest of the long hallway to my husband and daughter and rescued her. Eugene flung her back to his front and handed her to me, Avia giggling the whole way. I turned her rightside up and balanced her on my right hip. Her wavy brown hair was all in a mess. I ran my fingers through her tangled locks, careful not to get my ring stuck in her hair.

"You sure are fast for someone who is 9 months pregnant!" Eugene quipped. I laughed.

"Avia, honey, what did you do this time!" I giggled as Eugene fixed her sparkly barrette.

The small girl with brown eyes like Eugene, still out of breath from screaming and giggling replied, "Mommy. I challenged. Daddy. To. A . Tickling Contest. and. and. and." she through her little arms up trying to indicate something because she was out of breath. But Eugene finished her sentence for her.

"And I won!" said Eugene proudly. And we all laughed together as a family.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain. It was time. I gave Eugene a knowing look and I handed Avia to him. I went back inside the library while he ran to get a wheelchair and some nurses to get me to the room that was last entered nearly 3 years ago. My contractions started becoming more painful when Eugene finally arrived with 3 nurses and a wheelchair and without Avia.

"Where is Avia" I asked Eugene nervously as I was quickly being rolled down to greet the midwife.

"Don't worry, she is with Queen Catherine and King Benjamin so she doesn't get freaked out" he replied very seriously.

"Shouldn't you be there too?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, " I said, "You can call them Mom and Dad" He picked up my hand and kissed it, then held on to it the rest of the way.

When we get to the room I change into a hospital gown and lay in the bed. To be hours away from giving birth, I feel strangely calm. This time they allow Eugene to stay in the room, little does he know I have approved for them to drug him if he gets too nervous. I allow them to hook me up to all of the machines and I fall asleep for a few minutes.

When I wake up again it is night-time. I look at the clock on the wall, it reads 1:07 A.M.

"How long was I asleep?" no one answers.

Eugene is the only other one asleep. He is slumped in a chair against the wall with his head balanced in his hands, and I wonder if they drugged him already. I sit up in bed and notice that my mother is in the room as well. She gets up from a chair, excusing herself from talking to the midwife.

"Quite a while dear, but don't worry, you will need to be awake when you are delivering" she replies calmly while taking hold of my hand.

"And Eugene?" I gesture to my husband drooling in his lap.

She laughs, "He fell asleep only a few hours ago, about an hour before I got here." She then senses the worry across in my eyes. "Avia is fine dear, we put her to bed at about 8:00, she was sad to not get to say goodnight to her parents, but your father and I read storybooks until she got too tired and fell asleep. Benjamin is still with her, no doubt asleep as well. I will send someone to fetch him later and they will stay with her." This put me at ease.

"Thank you mother." She kissed my forehead and lets go of my hand to resume her conversation with the nurse and midwife, but not before she takes a tissue and wipes the drool off of Eugene's chin. I can't help but giggle. Even when she if doing the most awful of tasks she still manages too look graceful, her waist-length locks flowing behind her satin midnight blue dress. She still looked so young.

I feel the baby coming on all of a sudden. I give a little yelp and my mother, the 3 nurses, and the midwife rush to my side. My mother hitting Eugene's arm on the way causing his head to fall then snap back. He looks around, about to fly off the handle at someone and my mom winks at me. I clear my throat and his eyes widen. He gets up, wiping drool off his chin, and rushes over to me. Then the questions begin.

E: "What time is it?"

R: "Hmm about 1:20 A.M"

E: "Where is Avia?"

R: "With my father"

E: "Where is your dad"

R: "Probably on his away here, mother said she would send someone to fetch him when I went into labor and they just left"

E: "Who's going to stay with Avia?"

R: "Whoever left to fetch my dad"

E: "Are you okay, doing well, need some water?"

I laugh, " I'm FINE, Eugene. Please don't make this like last time" Then he gets all defensive, "ME, psh, of course not..."

And the questions go on for about 5 minutes when the pain is too much to bear and frankly, Eugene is getting on my nerves. I know he would want to be here to hold our child, so the anesthesia will wear off in about 10 minutes.

Suddenly at 1:32 in the morning, and a lot less painful than last time, the baby is out. Eugene begins stirring. The midwife cleans the child off and hands it to me, or should I say he. It was a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair and green eyes. I start to hand him to Eugene, but he isn't yet awake, so I hand him over to my mother. The medicines have worn off of me and everyone has had a turn with the boy when Eugene wakes up. He realizes what happened and looks almost angry until he sees me. He gets up and my father hands my son over to Eugene. He walks over to the bed and lays down in it next to me, the child in his hands. We all sit there and talk until it is morning and I am super excited for Avia to see her brother. The nurses clear out to spread the new through the castle, but not to the public just yet. They leave just me, Eugene, the midwife, and my mother. Since it is now morning, about 7:30, my father goes to get Avia because Eugene and I want her to see him and help us in picking a name.

Then my mother speaks up," Rapunzel, Miss Debby and I are going to get the papers, we will be back soon and so will your father with Avia"

"Alright mom" I say, with a grin and they close the door/

Eugene turns to me with a sly grin, and I succumb and let him kiss me. It takes me back to our first kiss and I am lost in our little world until the door opens again and we snap apart. In comes a little girl, still in her silken purple nightgown, dragging a bent over king with one hand, and a thumb in her mouth with the other. Her brown eyes widen and she runs to jump on the bed, but can't make it.

"Be careful Avia, you don't want to hurt Mommy" says Eugene protectivly, but I shoo him off.

"Nonsense Eugene, come over to the right side of the bed honey" I say and she runs over, her head barely visible over the bed. She comes over to me and taking her thumb out of her mouth she lifts her arms up. Carefully I lift her onto the bed and sit her in between Eugene and I. The baby boy, still in Eugene's arms, opens his eyes again.

"Ooooh," coos Avia, "He's so pretty." She lifts her finger and touches his head, then recoils.

"It's okay pumpkin, you can touch his head, but be careful" says Eugene and I smile at him.

She reaches out and puts her hand on his head, and he doesn't even cry. He is a very good baby.

"So Avia, what do you want to name him?" I ask. I wanted her input to.

She thinks about it a second then says "Petunia Volanda!"

Eugene and I burst out laughing, and so does my father and mother who are sitting in the chair where Eugene once sat. Even the midwife was laughing while holding the papers in her hand, we must not have heard them come in. I can't help but wonder where a 3 year old came up with that name.

"I like it," Eugene chuckles, "But how about something that won't cause him eternal humiliation. We all laugh at that too.

Then I turn to my husband, "Eugene, what do you think?"

"I always liked the name Christopher." he says, awaiting my response. That is a nice name. I smile, and so does he.

I say to the midwife, "How about Christopher Benjamin Fitzherbert". Choosing Benjamin, because it is my father's name.

Avia says, "Hmmm, Christopher... I still like Petunia better"

And we all laugh, together, as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAHHHHHH soooooo LONG. I didn't realize it was going to be THIS LONG. That took a lot of brain power. That's enough for one night, maybe a new update later tonight, definitely some tomorrow. Yikes, I hope it's not too long as of my last save it was 2,316 words. TOO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun, yet painstaking to write. I worked from about 3:00 and it is now 5:41 (pm). Remember, there is 5 Chapters. I will revise the mistakes later, I just want to get this published for now. Wait and see for new updates, hopefully they won't be this long, unless you like long... REVIEW! Love you all!<strong>

**~emmi7thp**


	3. Stormy Night

A/N: I am a horrible person. I haven't updated ANY of my fanfictions in FOREVER! Especially my Tangled ones. Well, today I was reading all of your nice reviews and I felt SO guilty. And I've had so much time to be writing too! UGH I am such a horrible person. Well, I decided to stop what I was doing and try to write one chapter for each incomplete story. This is number one. Anyway, I hope the few people who have read this can enjoy this chapter, even though it's been a while. Oh, and the number of years Rapunzel had been back in the last chapter was a mistake.

Disclaimer: Are we still going that?...no.. okay. Well just to be safe...

It should be very obvious, but, I don't own Tangled or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Rapunzel Fitzherbert sat on the side of her bed, twiddling her thumbs.

It had been 10 years since her return.

Her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, was tucking in their small children, whose rooms where down the hall.

After their marriage, they moved into their own private little wing of the castle. Since then, two of the seven rooms in their wing have been decorated. Once room was for Avia Claire, who had just turned 5. Her room was pink, and a very bright pink at that. Her furniture was a pretty color of creme and very elegant. The room next door to hers was her little brother, Christopher Benjamin's, room. When he turned 2 he had insisted on getting a "big boy bed", so he looked very out of place in his bed. Each of the seven rooms had a bathroom, straight across the hall from them. Four rooms down from the children's rooms, was Rapunzel and Eugene's room.

At the very end of the long, straight hallway, was a gigantic ornate window. This window usually shone in gorgeous light in the morning; however, that was not the case tonight.

First of all, it was nighttime.

And second of all, it was storming.

Every couple of seconds, a blinding flash of lightning shone through the large window as well as the large window's in each of the rooms. Then a crash of thunder would shake the castle.

Rapunzel sat there, back facing the door, listening to the rain hitting the window, until Eugene came back.

She didn't even turn around when the door opened.

"Hey Rapunzel," Eugene whispered, taking off his shoes and vest, "Well, it took forever, but I finally got..."

Then he noticed her, sitting there, not responding.

He slipped off his shirt and threw on a shirt more suitable for pajamas. He walked over to her and sat down next to her at the end of their bed.

"Is everything okay Blondie?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was almost perched on the side of the bed, and he wondered how she didn't slip right off in her silk nightgown.

She smiled a small smile at the old nickname, that although it didn't apply anymore, was still used regularly by Eugene.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...lost in thought I guess." she looked up at him, her big green eyes somehow nervous looking.

They kept eye contact, saying nothing until Rapunzel suddenly got up and walked over to their dresses and grabbed a hairbrush to brush her short brown hair before bed.

Eugene stayed sitting, but turned around to face her. "Are you sure, you seem a little...off..." he tried to put it carefully, in case it was... her time. He quickly learned that his bubbly, fun Rapunzel changed quite drastically one week a month.

She quickly turned to face him, understanding his meaning. "NO, no no no, I'm fine" Although she was 28 years old, she still felt awkward when talking about that, and lucky for her, so did Eugene, so he didn't bother her about it often.

Suddenly, she looked down at the floor and began twiddling her thumbs again.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite of that." she mumbled quietly, so maybe her husband wouldn't hear her.

Eugene got up and walked over to her, putting his strong hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Rapunzel, is something wrong?" He said, concern evident in his voice and his eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled, filling will confidence due to his worry for her, proving he really cared about her. The thing she had to tell him, was quite big and she wondered whether or not he would enjoy the news.

She knew that he loved her and their children with all of his heart, but there was a part of her that was just... scared.

"Eugene...I'm.."

*CRASH*

She was cut off by a blinding flash and an incredibly loud bang of thunder that caused her to jump a little bit.

Right when Eugene and his wife were about to go check on their children, their door burst open and little Avia came running in and wrapped herself around her father's leg.

Eugene chuckled and bent down to pick up his scared little girl, who was holding her teddy in one hand, and had a thumb in her mouth.

As the thunder crashed again, Avia buried her head in her father's shoulder.

Rapunzel walked over to her husband holding Avia and put a hand on her daughter's back. "Avia, did you check on your little brother on your way here?" she said comfortingly.

Avia turned her head to face her mother, then shook her head. "Uh uh Mommy, I was too scareded, I ran stwaight here."

Rapunzel nodded and left the room to check on Christopher.

After his wife had left the room, Eugene walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf. Then he sat down on the bed and placed Avia beside him, and began reading her a soothing book.

Moments later, his wife walking in with a half asleep Christopher on her hip. She walked over to Eugene and Avia and placed Christopher next to his sister, who was enthralled in the book her daddy was reading her. Rapunzel still hadn't figured out how Eugene was able to completely draw kids in when he read books. Maybe it was the voices he used for the characters, or maybe it was the book he read? Rapunzel had no idea, and maybe she never would.

As another crash of thunder sounded, Avia scooted closer to her father and put an arm around her stirring little brother.

Just as Rapunzel decided to climb into bed, a huge flash shone outside of their window. Avia, knowing what would come next, threw back the comforter and dove under neath the covers. The sight of this made both Rapunzel and Eugene laugh, but it also woke up Christopher, who began to cry for his Mommy, until he realized she was sitting right next to him.

He rolled over into Rapunzel's lap and put his arms around her neck. When the long grumble of thunder stopped and all you could hear was rain pitter-pattering on the window, Avia peaked out to find her family staring down at her. She crawled out from underneath the covers and went back to her position next to Eugene.

But, before beginning to start reading again, Eugene turned to Rapunzel and asked, "Are you okay with this?"meaning their children spending the night with them.

Rapunzel smiled and said, "Yes! As long as we're all here as a family!"

This answer seemed to satisfy her husband and he started to go back to reading to a waiting Avia, when his wife spoke again.

Turning to Avia she said, "Do you enjoy being a big sister, Avia?"

Avia pulled her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Oh, yes! It's very fun!"

Smiling at Christopher in her arms, starting to doze off again she said, "Do you think Christopher would be a good big brother?"

Rapunzel put her finger to her chin, pretending to contemplate. Avia's eyes narrowed a bit at her mother.

"That's not possible Mommy! I'm already older than him," she said proudly, "He can't be older than me." She crossed her arms, " I'm bigger, and braver than he is!" However, right as she said this, lighting flashed and Avia sank into the pillow, preparing for the boom of the thunder.

Eugene was still sitting next to his daughter, the book in his lap. He was staring down at the book, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was almost midnight, so he wasn't as quick on the pick up as he usually was.

Rapunzel smiled at her daughter. "Oh, I know sweetheart, that's not what I was talking about" Rapunzel looked over at her husband, but he was still staring down into his lap, eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, he looked up at her, his eyes as wide as well...frying pans.

Avia; however, had not quite caught on yet. She cocked her head to the side and stuck her thumb in her mouth, her eyes still narrowed at her mother.

Eugene, too was staring at Rapunzel. "Uhhh, Rapunzel?" Eugene said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't get it Mommy" Avia complained, pulling her thumb momentarily out of her mouth, and then popping it back in.

"Umm, Rapunzel!?" Eugene was starting to get flustered at his wife, who was not answering either of them.

For then, the book and the storm had been completely forgotten and all attention was on Rapunzel, who sat there silently.

Christopher had started stirring again, so Rapunzel shifted him off of her lap and moved him beside as to not disturb him anymore.

With her daughter's eyes, identical to hers, and her husband's eyes both staring at her, Rapunzel can't help but giggle a little bit.

She placed her hands in her lap and said, "Well, I figured since we were all here, I might as well say it." she paused and took a deep breath, then, addressing her husband first she says, "Eugene, Avia... Mommy's going to have another baby."

Avia started to squeal, only to be shushed by a smiling Rapunzel, who gestured towards Christopher. Avia nodded by proceded to jump around into her mother's lap and throw her arms around her neck.

Rapunzel and her daughter were giggling together when Rapunzel realized Eugene still hadn't said anything. She then proceeded to giggle even more at the sight of him.

His eyes were still wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Rapunzel shifted Avia on her lap to face Eugene and asked him, "Eugene, honey, are _you_ okay?"

Avia frowned at him, "Why aren't you excited Daddy?! I'm gonna be a big sister...AGAIN!" she threw her arms up in the air in excitement.

Rapunzel and Avia looked apprehensively at the former thief.

Then Eugene cracked one of the biggest smiles either of them had even seen him wear. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her square on the mouth, much of Avia's disgust.

That's when Rapunzel knew, she didn't have to be scared anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the ending kind of sucks... I told myself that I would give myself two days to finish this, so I stayed up as late as possible to finish it up. I really wanted to get it up today, so I'll fix anything I see messed up later.

That was really short wasn't it? Man, I need to work on that! I'll try to make the next chapter much longer, it's just, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, so I didn't have unlimited time to write this! I wish I was better at making it fluffy, it just doesn't seem fluffy enough to me.

I didn't really describe the birth of the next baby, I hope that's okay. He will already be born in the next chapter, and I will decide how his birth will go and reference that then. I'll also add in more of Eugene's reaction and just elaborate what happened better.

I HOPE THAT'S OKAY.

I just thought I would do something different with this child. Since the last chapter started with Rapunzel being 9 months pregnant, she should barely be pregnant in the chapter.

**I have a name and gender picked out for this baby just in case, but I am open to ideas if anyone has one! Please, give me ideas!**

**So, did you like it, hate it?! Please review. I know, I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in FOREVER. It doesn't flow as well as it should... Once I start writing again, I'll get better, I promise!**

_Recap:_ Years since return: 10 | Avia Claire: 5 | Christopher Benjamin: 2 | Rapunzel: 28 | Eugene: 36(Animators have said he was 26 at the time of the events in Tangled)


End file.
